Skits first day
(One Sunny day in Adventure Bay) At city hall........ (In the center circle of flower, the flowers start shaking) (Cael flies out of the orange and purple flowers with a big blue flower) (He gives it to Ocean) Ocean: *gasp* Aww Cael! That's very sweet. (He rubs his cheek against her) Skit: Hi Ocean. Ocean: Hi! I was just going around town today. Wanna come? Skit: Okay. (Smiles happily) At the Pup Park.......... (Marie, Rocky, Chase, and Marshall are there) Ocean: Hi guys! All 4: Hi! Marie: Skit, wanna play? (Skit looks at Ocean) Ocean: Na, I'm going to the ski resort, wanna come? Marie: Theres a ski resort!!!!???? Ocean: Yup. Marie: I'm coming! Ill just take Marshalls snowboard. (Marshall sticks his head out of the tunnel) Marshall: What? Marie: Nothing! Skit: I'm coming! Ocean: Tag along! Skit: (sadly) What? Ocean: I'm kidding! (Nudges him) (Skit blushes) At the ski resort........ (Skit slides up and down the slopes) (He stops in front of Marie and Ocean) Ocean: Wow! You're good. Skit: Thanks. Cael: Tweet! Skit: Thanks dude! Ocean: My feet are too small to fit in the foot hoop, things. (Skit leaves again) Marie: It's freezing! Ocean: Yeah. Wanna head back to the lookout? Marie: Yes! Ocean: (calls out) SKIT! WHERE GOING TO THE LOOKOUT! Skit: (calls out) OH! COMING!!! (On the way back the girls talk while Skit thinks to himself) Skit: (thinks) Wow! It sure is fun to be in the Paw Patrol. They head back to the Lookout to find Marshall looking for his snow board Marie:(Fake asking)What are you looking for? Marshall:My snowboard! Ocean:I know where it is! Skit:Me to! Marshall:You do! Where is it! Both:Marie has it!:) Marie:(With a guilty look)Sorry! I'll never do it again! She runs to the lookout and stuffs her head in a pillow Pups:HA HA HA! Marshall:Why did you guys do that! Ocean:Um...what! Skit:We didn't do anything,honest! Marshall:How could you laugh at Marie! Ocean:Cause...THAT WAS HILARIOUS! Skit:Yeah! Marshall yells random thing at them and they leave Ocean:Marshall spoils her. Skit:Rule number one,never laugh at Marie or Marshall will blow your head of. Skye:Hey ocean and...(whispers to Ocean) Stupid Mutt Skit:I heard that and i'm not a Mutt! Rocky:Hey Skye:Don't care Chase:Skye be nice! Sorry skit! Skit:It's fine(whispers)In my opinion cockapoos are stupid! Skye/Marie:Hey! Chase:What you get Skye Skye:Chase your not helping! Ocean:Why should he help someone like you! Skye:Whatever! Skye storms of leaving the sheperd greyhound and (fill in later) Chase:Maybe you should make friends with the others. Both:Good idea! Skit: I'm sorry Ocean: Me too Skit: It's just all my life I've been called a scum or a mutt and I'm starting to believe it (sniffs) Skye: I'm sorry too Ocean: Hey guys Skit: We made up Chase: Good Buster: hello Skit Skit: Buster!?!? What are you doing here? Buster: To take you back to the dump Skit: No way Marie: We don't want him to leave Ocean: Ya Ryder: Go away you mutt! Rocky: hey! Ryder: Sorry Rocky Buster: Fine but I will come back He left in the blink of an eye Marshall: I'm scared now guys Skit: Nah don't worry spot when he says he'll come back he won't it's just to scare you Marshall: DONT CALL ME SPOT! Skye: He he you were right Skit Skit: I know I am Ryder: Who wants ice cream? Pups: We do, we do! At mr porters... Ryder: In honour of our new member Skit the detective pup Skit smiled proudly and puffed out his chest a bit Buster: (from a distance watching them) I'll get him back... Someday the end Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes